Well Fine then
by xXSuzuXx
Summary: Another ConHayth. I don't think this even has a plot.


"Fine. Then I will have you finish without touching you there." Connor huffed irritably.

All night, Haytham had been criticizing him, and he was quickly growing tired of hearing his father tell him of how subpar his tactics were. Even now, the older man gaped at him in disbelief, and then fixed his expression into a smirk that he knew had the Assassin's blood boiling in frustration. He was challenging Connor, even now. "A curious way of going about things." Commented Haytham, sounding so sure of himself that Connor surely wanted nothing more than to scream. "But can you handle it?"

"I can." Connor guaranteed him, speaking, perhaps, too quickly. Conno leaned in, nipped at his jaw and worked his way up, teeth tugging at the his ear, grazing to the tip in such a painstakingly slow manner that it sent a shiver up Haytham's spine. Haytham, no less smug than before, reached down, groped Connor and drew a gasp from the young man. "Stop-" Connor gasped, taking his wrists and pinning them above his head. "You are being difficult to handle."

"Oh, am I?" He chuckled as Connor nipped at the side of his neck. He was confident, at least, that Connor did not know how difficult it was becoming to resist. "This coming from the boy who has been little more than a pain at my side?"

Connor glared, taking both Haytham's wrists in one hand while he worked at his sash with the other. Once it was freed, he used it to bind the man's wrists, staring levelly at him. "Now you will cause me no further trouble." He told him decidedly. Still, Haytham could only show amusement- though there was the need to panic in the back of his mind- and he could see frustration in Connor at the smirk upon his lips, particularly as he pressed them together. Though Connor had taken his only form of resistance, Haytham was determined not to show any signs of helplessness.

"Sometimes I hate you." Connor grumbled, biting hard at Haytham's shoulder. He could feel his is hands move to his stomach, thumbs rubbing circles over his naval and dragging over the skin and he could not keep himself from shuddering. Haytham could see that it wasn't enough in his son's eyes. Not near enough, but he still refused to squirm, to be as vocal as Connor might have wanted him to be.

Connor placed his hands at either of Haytham's hips, and flicked his thumbs over the sensitive crevice of the bone, and he was unable to keep his hips from jerking upwards at the pleasurable sensation. This did not go unnoticed by Connor, whose shoulders squared slightly with pride. Haytham felt Connor's tongue run along his chapped lips, his teeth bearing down roughly to draw the coppery taste of blood and send a jolt of pleasure through him as he lapped up the red. Tasting now of blood, Connor's tongue ran along the upper row of his teeth, demanding, or trying to demand entrance and forcing his way in when he opened his mouth, thoughtlessly to draw a breath. Their tongue's twined, he groaned, back arching slightly when he felt Connor's tongue along his palette. As the Assassin pulled back at last, the warm steam of his breath filled his nostrils, a mix of herbs and berries instead the stench onion and ale so common in the Colonies.

There was a pause, and a moment between them as they exchanged glances, Connor infuriatingly calm, though he noticed not unaffected and himself struggling for breath. How smug the boy looked at this, knowing he had the upper hand. "I might reconsider if you ask nicely, father."

Haytham rolled his eyes. "Don't-" He inhaled sharply as Connor had leaned and dug his teeth into the base of his neck. "C-count on it."

"I didn't." Deliberately, painfully slow, Connor worked his way down his body with his mouth. He marked his shoulders, collarbone and chest with his teeth, working slowly at breaking his conviction. Prideful as he was, he could not help but squirm, pinned firmly against the bed with Connor's hand still planted firmly upon his hips. He was losing patience for this. The lips upon his chest sent tremors down his spine, like hot iron leaving welts upon his skin. His tongue made his stomach flip and his chest flutter anxiously and there was an undeniable pleasure pooling between his legs.

Worse still was the way Connor would pause every so often to look at his face, as if he were expecting, as if he wanted for him to give in. But he would not. Stubbornness and pride both would not allow it, and he would not do as Connor wanted. It would be him to give in, that much he was certain. Less certain now as the younger man's teeth nipped just above his naval, sending a jolt up his spine and he was unable to suppress a pitiable whine. He could feel the curve of a smile on his stomach and for good measure, Connor dug his teeth in again, running his tongue over the line of indents he'd created.

He couldn't imagine how he must have looked, spread beneath the other, writhing, barely biting back moans as his body shook with pleasured tremors and his spine arched off he bed, dangerously near now, but still fighting, still trying to deny the sensations coursing through his very core. Connor's hands, warm and calloused yet gentle slid from his hips, replaced by his lips at the right. There was no containing the buck of his hips, and Connor chuckled, his breath a warm fog against his skin. Strangely, there were no words spoken, and that only served to irritate him more.

Any thought he may have had, however, was washed away quite effectively as Connor's thumbs pressed delicately into his nipples, already hard and rubbed in gentle circles, a maddening gesture that had him again, squirming, but only succeeding in making it worse for himself. "Ah-ahnmng-" He pulled his arm over his mouth and bit in hard, desperate, now, not to mask the level of pleasure and not to give Connor what he wanted so easily. But the boy already knew- how could he not?- and he could see it in his eyes as he glanced up again, and continued.

With every nip or roll of the thumb his stomach seemed to twist and his member, hard and dripping with pre begged for release, denied. Connor must have known, he thought, he must have with how deliberate each of his movements were, measured with pauses and changes that drove his senses haywire.

Connor drew his head back, his fingers still teasing and looking down fondly upon the wreck of a man. Haytham tried to glare, but his effort was lost, taken by a moan. Not even the energy to struggle as Connor moved his arms from over his lips- singlehandedly- remained, and rather he was hungry for the kiss he delivered, impatient, even. His tongue slipped across Connor's lips, and willingly, the younger man met his demand, flesh meeting, but not for long enough. Connor pulled away, quickly as his hips bucked, narrowly avoiding missing the fabric of his robes, Connor still fully clad while he was nude. "You're near." He commented, the words half lost amongst the pleasure. The native's fingers remained planted firmly on the pink nubs but his lips moved, mouthing over a mark left along his jawline, then up to his ears, and as he whispered, "Moan for me, Haytham."

His hips bucked, and this time Connor did not avoid him. All it took was tiniest of brushes and that, combined with the breath behind his ear and the fingers, so strong, against his skin was enough, more than enough to send him over. His vision blurred, clouded in a haze, thighs clenching and body trembling as an orgasm swept over his body, robbing him of his senses, of control and common sense for only an instant, but what felt like a lifetime. His hips bucked wildly, and he cried out, nothing comprehensive, of course, but cried out all the same. It coursed through his entire body, stinging his lips, robbing the strength from his knees and burning from his ankles up his spine.

As quickly as it came, it was gone, leaving his body limp and tired, breathing heavily and not even having the strength left to piece together his composure. Connor smirked, victorious. "It seems I was more successful than you thought I would be, Haytham."

"Mm." He hummed.

"But I still have not been satisfied. Are you ready to go again?"

Haytham looked to Connor, tired, but amused. "Do you intend to give me a choice?"

"No."


End file.
